Ethan Reacher
}}| }}}" ! colspan="2" style="background: }; color: }; font-size: 125%;" | }}} |- ! colspan="2" | |- | Full name | Ethan Shamus Reacher |- | Gender | Male |- | Birthday | November 2nd 1995 |- | Age | 19 |- | First Appearance | "Ethan Comes Home" |- | Favorite Food | Salad, Water, Beer |- | Favorite Color | Red |- | Ethnicity | White |- | Status | Alive |- | Tool of Choice | Golf Club |- | Important Belongings | Golf Club, New Hat, Sunglasses, Fresh Clothing |- | Father | Eugene Reacher |- | Brother | Eli Reacher |- | Grandfather | Spartacus |- | Enemies | Basement King, Golf Demon, Eli, Eugene, Cory |- | Fears | Laziness, Reachers, Becoming like his father |- | Enjoys | Partying, Golfing, Smoking Weed |- | Final Appearance | } |} Ethan is a main antihero in The Reacher. He is not like the rest of his lazy family, often being active and destructive in his life rather than sitting and reaching all day. As the series progresses he becomes more open and influenced by The Reacher. Early Life Ethan was mainly raised along side his older brother Eli by their father Eugene. Ethan rejected the ways of The Reacher from an early age taking an interest in golf instead, which unsettled his father. Ethan was an average student in school, often sacrificing good grades for popularity. Ethan met Cory Flagon during high school and the two became good friends over the years. As Ethan grew up he wanted less and less from his lazy family. He often rejected his family roots and traditions. College As soon as he graduated from high school, Ethan wasted no time in choosing and attending a decent college far away from his Dad and brother. While attending college he met and started a relation ship with Sylvia who would be his recurring girlfriend throughout the series. Ethan was determined to make good grades and party as hard as possible while in college. Although self centered arrogant and stubborn, Ethan was very popular at his college. Even more so than when he was in high school. The constant attention and praise goes straight to Ethan's head causing him to become even more toxic. Returning Home (Season 1) Ethan angary returns home in the episode "Ethan Comes Home" where he clashes with Eugene, Hugo and Eli. He is disappointed to see that nothing has changed in his absence and is eager to return to school. Since his next semester is far off he decides to have as much fun home as he can. Throughout Season 1 he does drugs throws a party and golfs. Throughout the season he can be seen slowly becoming influenced by the ways of The Reacher. When he is confronted by a Golf Demon one Sunday afternoon, Eugene passes him a silver necked Suction cup headed Reacher to face the demon with. Later in the season, Ethan stumbles upon a crazy man in his basement claiming to be The Basement King. Ethan finds an abandoned common action grip Reacher laying on the floor which he uses to kill the man with. During a drug trip, Ethan sees and speaks to a Reacher. It tries to make him follow his destiny and start reaching. Ethan fights hard against The Reacher, but ultimately wakes up with it in his arms, implying that he gave into its seduction. Becoming Poor (Season 2) Due to his father owing the government money, Ethan is unable to pay to return to school and is forced to continue spending time with his family at home and ending up in crazy outlandish situations for another whole year. Character Traits And Relationships Ethan is self-centered and arrogant. He cares only for bettering himself and little for those around him, especially his father. He dresses only in the finest clothes and rocks a brand new cap. He is often seen with his favorite golf club. He chooses to use the club rather than a Reacher. Ethan's personality clashes with those of his lazy father Eugene as well as his older brother Eli. He cant stand spending time with them or even being at home. He constantly thinks of ways to further his popularity and wealth. Ethan stays active everyday, often leading him into daily fights with people. He is the most aggressive character in the show. He will fight anyone and anything. Overall Ethan has been a well received character in the show and has remained a series favorite ever since his debut. Eugene Ethan has a complex and often aggressive relationship with his Dad. He hates when his father is correct and often rejects knowledge that Eugene tries to pass down to him. Their beliefs often clash as Ethan is constantly active and trying to prove himself to the world whereas Eugene is simply trying to make it through the day by doing as little as possible. Eugene challenges Ethan's opinions and pushes him to prove himself. In the episode "Drug Trip" Eugene doesn't believe that Ethan is hardcore and will do illegal intense drugs. This causes Ethan to go off and take drugs just to prove to his father that he is hardcore and that he is more worldly and experienced then his father, believing that he has been through much more than his old man. it is sometimes unclear if Eugene loves his son. In Ethan's debut episode "Ethan Comes Home" when Ethan begins to choke on a noodle, Eugene looks away as his son is coughing and running out of air. But in another episode "Sunglasses" Eugene insists that Ethan bring a Reacher for protection during his fight with Cory. Eli Ethan hates his brother almost as much as he hates his father. He is jealous of the relationship that the two have and their many similarities, although he refuses to ever admit this. Ethan often talks down to Eli and the two give their middle fingers to each other almost daily. Sylvia Sylvia is Ethan's on again off again girlfriend throughout the saga. He is seen talking to her on the phone several times in season 1. She appears in Season 2 and the couple seem to display a rather unhealthy relationship. There are several instances where it is shown that they do truly care for each other. Cory Although they are best friends, like all of Ethan's other relationships its a toxic one. They often get into verbal and physical fights attempting to hit each other's privates and steal precious property from one another. When they aren't arguing or fighting they enjoy playing sports and video games together. Cory sometimes acts as Ethan's archenemy as well as best friend a times. They go from partying together to fighting over Sunglasses in an instant. This creates a very interesting and unique dynamic in the show. Curtains Ethan meets Curtains in the episode "Drug Trip" Curtains supplies Ethan with a powerful drug sending him on a four day high. He is later invited to Ethan's sick house party in Season 1. The two remain friends throughout the series. Curtains is the only drug dealer that Ethan trusts and turns to. Curtains also begins to slowly trust and depend of Ethan, which is extremely rare for him to do.